Persona 4: Overseas Romance
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Two years have passed since the kidnappings in Inaba started and everything is looking good in life for Kanji. But when Naoto tells everyone that she's traveling to the U.S. to help investigate a serial murder case he's expectedly shocked. What he doesn't know though is that he's about to go on an adventure where he'll get something he's always wanted in life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- A little background before the story starts. This goes of of the Golden ending of Persona 4 Golden except for the epilogue because I just didn't feel like using it. Also, there probably won't be any Arena references since I haven't finished that game yet. Oh, and I'm trying to get used to using honorifics so I might mess them up some. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story. **

Persona 4: Overseas Romance Chapter 1

**Kanji POV**

"Maybe a bit higher on those streamers Yukiko-sempai. Will you two stop fighting for two seconds and blow up some balloons?! And Ted, you better not be eating all the Topsicles in my kitchen, you'll ruin your appetite for the party." You know, it's nice that all my friends could take time out of their busy schedules to help me set up a party, but damn if we aren't still dysfunctional as all hell. What's the party of you may ask? Well, today is April 27th, and while most people don't know this around here it's Naoto's birthday. But for me today has a more important meaning. Today, no matter what, I'm gonna tell her how I feel. And even if she rejects me or doesn't feel the same it'll be okay since this will be the last hurdle for me not lying to myself and me not being me, or so I tell myself. But it's no use frowning over something that hasn't happened yet. The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and I went to answer it.

"Oh hey Rise, is the food ready yet?" Yep, even Rise stopped over for a while to celebrate. And since her grandmother helped supply some of the food we decided it would be a good idea to hold it at her shop.

"Yep, sure is. But there's too much for me to carry on my own, do you mind coming with me to go get it?" She asked me.

"Sure, it's not like these guys could do anything worse without me here." I said as I put my shoes on and walked out the door.

"Is it really that bad?" Rise asked as she walked besides me.

"Well, Yukiko-sempai and Nanako-chan are doing their best but Yosuke and Chie won't stop bickering like an old married couple and Ted is, well Ted."

"And what about you?"

"I'm trying my best to be a good team leader, but I'm no-" I paused because I felt I was about to say something that sounded weird.

"Is something wrong Kanji?" Rise asked.

"It's nothing, just wondering how we didn't get into a bunch of grammatical confusion when Yu-sempai was around." And speak of the devil, guess who we saw standing in the middle of the shopping district looking at his cellphone? In one blink of an eye Rise ran towards him and jumped on his back. And as if he had eyes in the back of his head Yu caught her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Guess who Sempai?!" Rise asked as she covered his eyes. You should have seen the smile on his face when she asked that.

"Hm, let's see. Long, delicate fingers, soft, smooth skin, and a voice that could put angels to shame. Must be Kanji." I heard him joke as I walked up.

"Almost Sempai, but I'm besides you." I told him so he actually knew I was there.

"Oh, then I change my guess to Rise, my beautiful girlfriend." He said still smiling.

"That's better." Rise said uncovering his eyes. "And thanks for catching me."

"No problem. It's a good thing Yosuke didn't answer his phone or I may have dropped you. By the way, where is everyone, because I haven't seen anyone, not even Nanako."

"They're all over at my house. We're setting up for a surprised party for Naoto since it's her birthday." I told him.

"I thought that was today, good thing I got a gift before I left." Man, he is always prepared for anything.

"So Sempai, why are you here anyway? You didn't call or write or anything." Rise asked, still getting a piggyback ride mind you.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. I have a week before I head off to college and I wanted to spend it with you guys."

"You're so thoughtful." Rise said moving he head so she could kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Rise. So, what are you two doing in the middle of the shopping district if you're supposed to be setting up Naoto's party?"

"We were heading to the tofu shop to get the food." I told him. "You think you could help us, we'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing." And with that the three of us headed to the tofu shop where Rise's grandmother greeted us.

"Ah Rise, I see you're here for the food for the party. Oh, and I see your handsome boyfriend is in town too. Well, it's all wrapped up in the refrigerator and ready to go. I hope you all have a fun time."

"Thank you grandma. We'll take it in a bit, I kinda have to go to the bathroom." Rise said to her. "Yu, can you let me down?" He lowered her down and she headed towards the back. And then he bluntly asked the question I knew was coming.

"So Kanji, you tell Naoto how you feel yet?" It's amazing how so few words could hit me so hard.

"No, not yet. I'm planning on doing it today though. So whatever you can do to get everyone except her out after the party would be appreciated."

"I'll see what I can do, and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. So what have you been doing lately?"

"Getting ready for college. And man it can get tough, sometimes I wish I was just fighting Shadows all day long like the old days."

"Geez, that bad huh? Well things around here have been pretty normal. School is kinda boring without everyone there, but I can deal."

"Have you sold many dolls lately?"

"Tons, I even hired that Shu kid you tutored to make a website for me."

"Good for you two. Anything else?"

"Actually yeah, Naoto has been having me tag along sometimes when she's investigating things. Something about how I have outside the box thinking sometimes."

"That's interesting. Seems like you two are getting along fine."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Just a hunch I have, that's all." And right as he finished saying that Rise came back with some trays of food. The three of us split it up evenly and walked back to my place. surprisingly it actually looked good.

"Wow, Yukiko-sempai, this looks great." I said knowing she probably did most of the work.

"Thank you Kanji-kun, but Teddie and Nanako-chan helped out as well."

"Well good job to all of you guys." It was about then that Yu had finished taking his shoes off and came into the living room.

"Big bro! You're here!" Nanako-chan said excitedly.

"Sensei!" Ted said joining her. They both walked over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey you two." He said a bit awkwardly as he tried not to drop his food tray.

"Oh Sensei, it's so horrible, Yosuke is always working now. And even when he's not I never see him because he says he's busy."

"I'm sure he has a good reason Teddie." He reassured him. And at hearing his name Yosuke came out and Chie was following him. They all gushed and we got the finishing touches set up. Now I just have to get Naoto here without tipping her off too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Just because it won't be noted anytime soon, Naoto has stopped wearing that binder thing around her chest so people can identify her as a woman. It was because of Yu's positive influence.**

Persona 4: Overseas Romance Chapter 2

**Naoto POV**

I knew this day would come eventually but I was still unprepared to handle it. When I got home from school I knew something was up because my grandfather's doctor's car was parked outside and today was not one of his check-up days. So I hastened my pace and found Yakushiji-sann standing outside my grandfather's bedroom.

"Yakushiji-san, did something happen to my grandfather while I was at school?" I asked him getting straight to the point.

"Unfortunately yes. He fell down the stairs after stating he had a very painful headache. I called his doctor as fast as possible and did what I could before he got here."

"Thank you for doing that, I'm sure he'd appreciate the effort. Has the doctor said anything about his condition yet?"

"I haven't seen him since he went into you grandfather's room so I don't know anything." Yakushiji-san told me. But a few minutes later the doctor finally emerged from the room.

"How is my grandfather doing?" I asked kind of quickly because I was worried.

"Ah, you must be his next of kin. Well, it's difficult to say. Your grandfather didn't break any bones falling down the stairs but it seems he has suffered a minor stroke. I stabilized him as best I could and called for an ambulance which should be here any minute." And as if on cue the sirens were heard off in the distance. I didn't get the chance to say anything to my grandfather before he was taken away and then it was just Yakushiji-san and I standing outside.

"Are you feeling okay Naoto-sama?" He asked concerned. "Maybe I could drive you to the hospital?"

"That's alright, but thank you anyway. I'm fine, besides there's nothing I can really do now anyway." I said trying to not sound worried. Inside I was very worried. I mean my grandfather just got taken away in an ambulance and I'm planning to leave the country in a week. I needed to talk to someone, one of my friends. I decided on Kanji because he has had experience in losing loved ones and well, I have some romantic feelings for him. I know when in started too, it was when Nanako-chan was in the hospital. He snapped me and everyone else out of our self-pitying thoughts and it got to me. But what really sealed it for me was that ski trip we went on with everyone. He was so understanding and kind when he taught me how to ski, and I have to admit that I enjoyed it when I fell over and landed on his chest. And things just went on from there. I ask him now and again to help me out on investigations and we've become closer friends because of it. I just hope he doesn't get too upset when I tell him I'm leaving for a while because if things go right he'll be with me. Anyway, I texted him a message to meet me at the shopping district and he agreed. So about 10 minutes later we met up in front of the book store.

"Hey Naoto, how's it going?" Kanji asked with a smile. I'm kind of glad that he doesn't get too flustered when talking to me that much anymore since now we can hold conversations that last more than a minute. "Are you feeling okay, you seem kinda off."

"Um." I said trying to think of what to say. "My grandfather just got taken to the hospital. His doctor said he had a small stroke before falling down the stairs at our house."

"Oh." Kanji said a bit surprised. Then he shook his head and regained his composure. "Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to someone to get my mind off of it and you seemed to be the best person to do that for me." I told him honestly. I could see the slight hint of a blush on his cheeks, but he continued nonetheless.

"Okay then. How about we walk over to my house and talk there? Plus I got you something for your birthday there as well." With all this commotion about my grandfather I almost forgot about that.

"That's very considerate of you Kanji-kun, I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you got me." I told him and he smiled again. It was a short walk over to his house and I noticed a few of our friend's scooters were parked outside. "Did you invite anyone else over?" I asked Kanji.

"Uh, no." He said unconvincingly. "Maybe they all just stopped over to say hi."

"You planned a surprize party for me didn't you?" I said putting two and two together.

"Yeah." Kanji said a bit disappointed. "I guess that's what I get for trying to trick Inaba's top detective."

"I appreciate the thought though." I said giving him a short hug.

"Um, well, we should go in since everyone is waiting. Can you act surprised for Nanako-chan's sake?"

"I'll try my best." I told him and we walked in and took our shoes off.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as we turned the corner into the living room. And as I scanned the room I saw who all was there. I was genuinely surprized when I saw Yu-sempai standing in between Rise and Nanako-chan.

"Oh you guys, this is wonderful!" I said playing it up a bit.

"She found out!" Rise said right after I said that. "Sorry, I'm just really good at realizing when people are acting."

"Well, to your credit I didn't know until right before I walked through the door. And I really do think this is great, the decorations are wonderful and Yu-sempai is even here." I told them all. "Plus this will get my mind off my grandfather being in the hospital."

"Wait, what?!" Chie asked in surprize. "What happened?" So I told everyone what happened and they all comforted me which was nice. After that we ate the food and played some games. Then everyone started to give me presents. Nanako-chan gave me a police badge she made at school and Yu-sempai gave me a criminal psychology book to go with it. Chie got me a kung-fu DVD and Yosuke got me a classical music CD from Junes. Yukiko gave me a blue decorative fan and Teddie gave me some chocolate that looked like himself. Then Kanji got up to give me his gift.

"Wait here a second, I have to get your present from out of my room." He said and then he walked towards the back of the house.

"I wonder what he got you?" Nanako-chan asked looking at me.

"Maybe it's a big frilly dress because she doesn't have one yet." Teddie suggested.

"Dude, why would he give her that?" Yosuke rebutted, but I was concerned about something else.

"Teddie, how do you know that?" I asked him. Teddie's not one for assuming things that much, which is good most of the time, but it leads him to doing some suspect things to find out facts.

"Oh, I searched your closet the last time you were away." Of course he did. "What? I've done it to everyone else too so I don't get you things you don't already have." Luckily for Teddie, Kanji came back right then with a painting canvas in his hands.

"Here you go." He said handing it to me and then rubbing his neck with his hand. "It's not as good as I would like but I didn't have any more time to work on it."

"Kanji-kun, this is amazing." I said in shock. The painting was of me posing with my gun with my Personas flying above me in a pattern like fighter jets would be in. It was very elaborate and the colors flowed nicely together.

"Wow, she's right, that's pretty cool." Chie said.

"It's pretty!" Nanako-chan added. Then everyone else put their two cents in and it made Kanji blush again.

"You guys, this is Naoto's party, you shouldn't be going gaga over my painting." Kanji said after a while.

"It's okay Kanji-kun, I don't mind. But since everyone is done giving me presents, I do need to tell you all something important." Well, here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Persona 4: Overseas Romance

**Kanji POV**

I was at a loss about what Naoto was going to tell us so I kept quiet and sat down to listen.

"You all know that I travel to different places to help investigate special crimes. Well, I'm going to be gone for a little longer this time because I'm leaving the country." Wait, what? "It seems that my abilities are needed in the United States so I'll be gone for at least two or three months, if not longer. I belive that's all, what do you all think?" I was speechless, but it was okay because Yu-sempai was the one to speak up first.

"That's great news, I'm sure you'll do great over there. What city are you going to?"

"I'm going to be working with an FBI group based out of San Francisco. I'll also be enrolling in a high school there for the time being."

"Man, I've always wanted to go to the States at least once in my life." Yosuke commented. "Have you ever been there Rise-chan?"

"No, but my manage always tries to get me to do shows over there. I've never really had a good reason to do so." After that Yu whispered something into her ear and then spoke up again.

"Hey, do you guys want to go do something, the day is still kinda young." He asked.

"Sorry man, I got to study some for a test coming up. It's some food safety thing Junes wants all the managers to do." Yosuke said.

"And I need to prepare for some special guests that are coming to the inn tomorrow." Yukiko-sempai added. After that everyone else made plans except Naoto who said she wanted to help me clean up the party, which I thought was kinda weird.

"You know the point of having a birthday party is that you don't have to clean up after yourself." I pointed out as a sort of joke.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you privately." I stopped dead in my tracks when she said that.

"What?"

"I saw your face when I said I was leaving and I knew it shocked you. I want to clear the air about some things before I go." Wow, I could not have asked for a better opening. So I sat down next to her on the couch.

"That's a good idea. I got some things I need ta' say as well. But since ya brought it up first you should go first." I said so I could get my courage up.

"Okay, that makes sense. Kanji, I want you to come with me to the Unites States." I could feel my eyes go wide at that.

"What do you mean?" Was all I could ask.

"Exactly as I said, I would like it if you accompanied me on my trip. Is there a problem with that?"

"Um, well, I guess I want to know why me? I mean I'm sure Yu-sempai could help you out more than I could."

"Maybe in some respects, but not others. Yu-sempai is a good friend, but you're a better partner. Which leads me into my next point." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I have feelings for you, romantic ones." As if I couldn't get more shocked. Thought it was kinda funny to see Naoto blush and for her voice to falter.

"Are you sure?" I asked, because I really didn't want this to be a joke.

"Yes, I am. I think about you all the time and whenever I do I get this weird warm and tingly feeling in my stomach. Plus, I know you care about me a lot. So it would mean a lot to me if you came with me because I want to see where this goes."

"Man, way to take the words out of my mouth Naoto. I was here, ready to bare my heart to you, and you beat me to the punch. And you're right, I do care for you a lot, probably more than you know." After I said that we were silent for a bit until I spoke up. "You know I'm going to have to convince my ma ta let me come with you."

"I've got an idea that could work. But, back to the last point, what does this make us?"

"I'm not really sure. How's about we play it by ear and go from there?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Kanji." Naoto said and then she gave me another hug, but a longer one this time. I hugged her back but was interrupted by the sound of Rise squealing.

"I knew it!" She yelled and then ran off, probably to tell everyone. Naoto looked up at me blushing.

"Well, that was fast." She noted.

"I'm surprised Yu-sempai didn't tell her first."

**Yu POV**

Rise said she forgot something and Kanji's house so she ran back to go get it. When she came back though she was more excited than before.

"Guys, guys, you won't belive what I just saw! Kanji and Naoto were hugging each other!" I smiled, both at the fact that Kanji finally stepped up and at how cute Rise was acting right now.

"No way!" Chie said surprised. "But now that you mention it, they have been together a lot lately. What do you think?" Chie asked me.

"I say it's about time." I said simply.

"Waaait a second, you knew didn't you?" Chie asked suspiciously.

"I only knew how Kanji felt because he asked me for advice, I didn't know Naoto felt the same way."

"Well I think it's cute." Nanako added. "Everyone should have someone who likes them."

"Truer words have never been said." I commented and then we all walked to Junes to do whatever. After a few hours it was down to just me, Rise, and Nanako.

"Big bro, I'm tired." Nanako said which signaled that we should head home. So we dropped her off at Dojima's and I walked Rise home.

"So, how long do I have you for this time?" Rise asked a little depressingly.

"About a week. But I have a proposition for you. You know how earlier today you said you never had a good reason to go to the United States?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I'm going over there for college to open up some new horizons and I was hoping you could share those with me." I told her.

"You mean like we would see each other all the time instead of every few months like it is now?"

"Exactly." Not a second after that word came out of my mouth Rise's lips connected with mine and her arms went around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and brought her body closer to mine. Long distance relationships may not have a ton of positives, but this is one of them. "I take that as a yes." I said a bit out of breath as we came up for air.

"You know it. I'd go to the ends of the earth with you." Rise said blushing. "You know, ny grandmother has to go out of town tomorrow. I'm sure we could think of something to do with all that free time." She added a bit seductively.

"Why wait, she's probably asleep by now." I pointed out.

"I love you Yu. You know that?"

"I know, but I love you more." I said as I leaned in for another kiss. Man, I love coming back to Inaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Persona 4: Overseas Romance Chapter 4

**Kanji POV**

My ma got home late after Naoto's party so I thought it best to wait to ask her about me leaving until the next day after school. That morning it rained so I brought my umbrella to school, but when I got to the flood plain I heard Naoto calling from behind me.

"Kanji, can you slow your pace some please!?" I heard her yell, so I slowed up and let her under the umbrella with me. "Thank you, I seem to have misplaced my umbrella this morning."

"No problem Naoto. How are you doing today, any news on your grandfather?"

"I'm okay. The doctor said that he's stabilized and that he will live. Though he is still in a coma." She seemed a little down so I put my free arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, cheer up. If he's anything like you he'll be up and at 'em in no time." I told her. She took a deep breath and responded.

"You're right Kanji, that makes me feel a little better. So, did you get the chance to ask your mother about the trip?"

"Naw, she got home real late and I didn't want to worry her that much."

"That's good reasoning."

"I thought so. I'm gonna do it today after school though. I'll call you when I get her answer."

"I'll be waiting then." About that time we were at the school gates and Naoto started to stiffen up some. "Um Kanji, I think people are staring at us." Oh, that's what it was about.

"Eh, let 'em stare, we're only gonna be here for a week or so more anyway." I said not realizing what was going to happen. I swear every guy in my class and even some of the girls asked about me and Naoto. It was so bad that we decided to eat lunch on the roof since it had stopped raining at that time.

"It's not that bad Kanji, the day after everyone found out I was a woman was much more stressful." Naoto said trying to console me.

"Still, I'm sorry Nao. If I'd a known all this would have happened I would have moved my arm off your shoulder." Naoto paused to think for a second before she responded.

"Nao?" She said asking about what I called her.

"Sorry, forgot you don't like nicknames." I told her.

"I never said that. I said I don't like being given nicknames that are belittling or by people who don't know me. I find that to be an acceptable shortening of my name, it's short, rolls of the tongue easily, and it's a nice sign of endearment." She said the last part with a slight blush.

"Hm, learn something new every day." After I said that my phone started making noise from my pocket. So I opened it up and saw what it was.

"Who is it?" Naoto asked me.

"It's Yu-sempai. He wants to meet me at Junes after school. I wonder why." I answered.

"He probably wants your input on something he wants to get Rise as a present."

"That could be it." I mused. But a present? That was an understatement.

**Yu POV**

"Dude, will you just tell me already, you're acting weirder than usual. Plus I got stuff to do today." I'll admit I was acting a bit weird, but it was kinda fun.

"Look Yosuke, Kanji will be here any minute, I'll tell you both then. Besides, I'm sure Chie will understand if you're a bit late." Yosuke's eyes went really wide when I said that.

"How did you find out, we'd been hiding that for months and you find out in a day and a half!?"

"Well, I pieced together what Teddie and her said yesterday. And you two coming out to see me at the same time was a bit of a tell since both of your guy's hair was a bit messy." I explained.

"And that's why you were the leader. Oh look, here he comes. Man, he looks pissed for some reason." He was right, Kanji did look a bit upset.

"'Sup senpais?" He asked as he walked up to us. Yosuke shot me a 'you better not tell' look and I complied, sort of.

"Nothing much, just talking about girls." I saw a vein show up on Yosuke's head and I smirked a bit.

"Anyway, now that he's here, can ya tell me what's going on?"

"Sure, but first can you point me towards the jewelry department, I don't know where it is."

"Come on, follow me." Yosuke said taking off his apron as we left the produce section. Kanji walked with us too and I started to explain.

"Kanji, I asked you to come since I feel you'd have a good view, or at least a different one from me and Yosuke, on what I want to get Rise."

"Oh, so Naoto was right, you want advice on a present."

"Kind of. I'm looking for an engagement ring." After I said that I took two more steps forward and turned around because I knew both of them stopped in shock.

"Woah sempai, when you go big, you go big." Kanji said a little impressed.

"Well, there goes my dreams." Yosuke joked when his mind caught up. "You gonna do it before you leave?"

"No. You see, Rise and I made this half-joke, half-serious deal that we were going to get married after high school during the investigation. I convinced her to come with me to where I'm going to college and when she graduates I'll do it then."

"She's gonna love that." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kanji added. After that we kept walking and reached the jewelry department a few minutes later.

"So partner, what's your price range hanging around?" Yosuke asked.

"Eh, I got a few million yen, but I don't want to go that far. Gotta save some for later."

"Dude! How many gold shadows did you kill?!"

"No more than what we did during the investigation. I just took that money and put it in a bank to get the interest. What did you guys do with your shares?"

"Well, I gave half of mine to my ma and put the rest into supplies for making dolls and stuff." Kanji said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Yosuke said a little embarrassed.

"Fair enough." I told him. After that I picked out a ring with their help. It wasn't too flashy, but I got it engraved saying 'I will always love you.' As we walked out of Junes I turned to Kanji.

"Hey Kanji, do you mind doing me a favor?" I asked him.

"Sure, anything for you sempai."

"Can you hold onto this for a few days?" I asked handing him the bag with the ring in it. "I have a feeling if I keep this Rise will find it."

"Uh, I'm hopefully gonna be out of town in a few days, when are you leaving again?"

"The 4th."

"Oh good, that's the day I might leave too." I smirked as I put two and two together.

"Watch out for those trolley cars, I hear they're hard to get onto." Is all I said as I walked off towards Dojima's house. Like I said, I might be weird, but it's so fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Persona 4: Overseas Romance Chapter 5

**Kanji POV**

So, after going ring shopping at Junes I headed home. The entire walk there I was rehearsing in my head what Naoto told me to say so I could convince my ma to let me leave with her. I was so distracted that I almost ran into the telephone pole outside our house. Before I could enter the house though I heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Hey Mister!" It was that kid that I made the dolls for before I started selling 'em.

"Come on kid, how many times do I hafta tell you my name's Kanji?"

"And how many times do I have to say my name's not 'kid' it's Hideo." That was a little running joke we have since he always comes to my sewing classes when I have them. "Anyways, I wanted to show you this." He said pulling a red scarf out of his backpack.

"That's really good, who's it for?" I asked a little impressed.

"It's for my mom's birthday. So when is your next class gonna be, you said you were gonna show us how to make sweaters." Damn, I totally forgot about that.

"I don't think it'll be for a while, I'm gonna be out of town for a bit." I told him.

"Aww man, why are you leaving?"

"Well there's this girl I like and she wants me to go somewhere with her. I promise I'll have a class as soon as I get back."

"Okay I guess. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya." I said. Then I turned around to see my ma standing in the doorway to our house. "Ah! How long were you listening Ma?" I asked slightly jumping.

"I didn't hear a thing dear. What were you and Hideo-kun talking about?" Wow, she didn't hear about me wanting to leave yet?

"He just wanted to show me a scarf he made for his mother." I said tentatively.

"Well isn't that sweet of him. Well now, dinner is almost ready dear, you should come inside and change." So I did exhaling a breath of relief. Dinner was good, just like all my ma's dinner are, and I decided to bring up the subject of me leaving when we were both done eating.

"Those noodles were great Ma." I said to soften her up. "But I need ta talk to you about something important."

"Okay dear, I'm all ears."

"Well you know how Naoto sometimes asks me to come with her on some of her investigations?" I asked and Ma nodded. "She asked me to go with her again."

"Oh is that all? Well I hope you two have fun and be safe." She said, but I wasn't done yet.

"But this time's a bit different Ma. She wants me to come with her to the United States. Now I know what you're thinking and I promise that I'll go to class every day and I'll have Naoto to help me study. I'll even keep sewing things and sending the money back here." I said quickly before Ma could interrupt. She was silent for a few seconds before she responded.

"I see, that makes things a bit different." She said quietly.

"Ma, it's okay if you say no, but I kinda need to tell her if I can go or not sooner rather than later." Ma took a deep breath and gave me her answer in a serious tone.

"Kanji, I'll let you go on one condition. You have to tell me the real reason why you want to go." Now that I didn't expect.

"Wait, huh?" Was all I could get out at first. "How did you find out?" Ma gave me a 'duh' look in return.

"Because I'm your mother dear, I know more about you than anyone ever will. Now tell me why you want to go."

"I want to go because I think I'm in love with Naoto Ma. She even said she had some feelings for me and I'm afraid if we're away from each other for that long that she'll change her mind. This might be the only chance I get to get her to truly fall for me."

"That's more like it Kanji dear. So when are you two leaving?"

"The 4th, and thanks Ma, this really means a lot to me."

"I know, just be safe like I said and don't do anything too crazy. And use protection."

"Ma!" I said a bit loudly. "We ain't even kissed yet."

"That may be true, but I would prefer it if my first grandchild was a somewhat planned one."

"I promise Ma. Well, I better go call Naoto and tell her the good news. Thanks again for dinner." I said getting up.

"Wait a second dear. I saw a ring in the Junes bag you brought home, you're not planning on proposing over there are you?"

"Nah, that's Yu-sempai's ring for Rise. He asked me to keep it for him until he leaves so she won't find it."

"Oh, he's back in town, how wonderful. Does he have plans for the clothing yet, because I'm sure we could make something nice for them."

"I don't think he's planned that far ahead Ma. But I'm sure he'll come to us when he has." I told her. Then I went up to my room and pulled out my cell phone to call Naoto. It took her a while to answer and I was relieved when she finally did.

"Sorry I didn't pick up my phone sooner, I'm at the hospital and needed to find a quiet place to talk to you."

"It's okay. How's your grandpa doing?"

"He's still in a coma, but the doctor said he should be out of it soon. How did it go with your mother?"

"A little weird, but she said I could come with you."

"That's wonderful." Naoto said with what sounded like a smile. "But what do you mean by 'a little weird'?"

"Well none of the stuff you told me to say worked. What worked was me tellin' her that I liked you. So what happens now, because I've never left the country before."

"First off we need to update our passports, assuming you have one of course."

"Surprisingly I do, never used it though."

"Then we need to see if we need to get any vaccination shots."

"Well, you're at the hospital right now, I can take the next bus and be there soon."

"I was thinking we could do all of it tomorrow since we don't have school."

"That's a good idea, we should do that. Though it'll be a weird first date for sure."

"Would it be considered a date thought, I'm not sure."

"I was kinda joking about that. But we could go to Aiya for lunch afterwards."

"I would like that. So, how about I meet you at your house at 10AM?"

"That's good with me, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I had to fight myself not to fit in an 'I love you' because I don't think she's ready yet. Someday though, someday.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Just a note, I know I said the Golden epilogue didn't happen, I meant not completely. Some things happened, like Marie being the weather girl as shown in this chapter, but that's about it because that's a part I liked about the epilogue.**

Persona 4: Overseas Romance Chapter 6

**Naoto POV**

The night of May 3rd was a very strange night, but the story truly began during the day. Once again Kanji and I were eating lunch on the roof of the school since it was free from most prying eyes. I enjoyed it though, the fresh air is nice and it's at times like these that I learn something new about either Kanji or myself.

"Hey Nao," Kanji said snapping me out of my thoughts, "I was wondering, did Yu-sempai ever make lunch for the two of you and eat it up here?"

"He did once. I belive he made some cream soup that was very good. I assume he made food for you once too?"

"Yeah, he made this really smooth tasting pudding. I wonder how he got so good at cooking."

"Actually, from what I've heard he actually is just really lucky, if you belive in that sort of thing."

"What do you mean?" Kanji asked furrowing his brow in curiosity.

"One time when I was talking to Rise-san she told me that Yu-sempai's food only comes out good about a third of the time."

"Huh, I would have never thought that."

"Me neither, our leader does give off an aura of perfection most of the time."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me. I mean even the fact that you just called him our leader after all this time proves it." Kanji said. It's always surprizing to me when he says something profound like that like it's nothing.

"Kanji, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Nao?"

"How do you say things so nonchalantly like that?" He paused for a second to ponder my question and responded.

"I guess it's just because my mind had less of a filter on in than most people. Thoughts just come to me and I say them. Though sometimes I wish I could filter it more."

"Well I like it. It's a refreshing way to look at the world." I told him and he blushed a bit. I smiled back and was about to say something else when I felt a raindrop hit the brim of my hat which reminded me of something completely different. "Marie said on the news yesterday that a big storm was going to happen today."

"Yeah, I heard that too. You don't think our flight will be delayed will it?" Kanji asked concerned.

"Possibly, but we should still plan on leaving tomorrow."

"About that, my ma wanted me ta ask you if you'd come to dinner tonight. She wants to talk with you some and she also suggested you stay the night since our house is so much closer to the train station."

"That sounds reasonable. I'll be at your house around 6 then since I want to visit my grandfather one more time before we leave." It was no surprise to me that Kanji's mother wished to speak with me, but I was still a bit nervous. After school I did what I told Kanji I was going to do and went to the hospital. Fortunately my grandfather was awake this time.

"You might want to me mindful of what he says though." His doctor told me. "He's still not all there mentally yet." I nodded and went into his room. I took a seat right next to his bed where he was put in a seated position.

"Good afternoon grandpa, how are you doing today? Are the doctors taking good care of you?"

"Yes, yes, they are quite good at their jobs. I just wish they would stop asking me so many questions."

"Well, you did have a stroke." I pointed out.

"Nothing some more bed rest won't fix. Now what's troubling you?" I learned never to ask how my grandfather knows when I'm worried about something.

"I'm worried how Kanji's mother is going to think about me." I had already told him how I felt about Kanji, that's why I was so open with my problem. "She asked me to dinner so we could talk and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Hm, that is a predicament. But first, who is this Kanji you're speaking about?" So that's what the doctor meant. I didn't have time to explain so I made something up. Hopefully when I get back he'll be better. I left with a slightly heavier heart and took the bus back to the shopping district. As I walked towards Kanji's house I saw Yu-sempai and Rise-chan standing outside the tofu shop. That's when I got the idea to ask them about my worries. So I told them my predicament and as I hoped they had some helpful insight for me.

"I had some worries when I met Yu's parents too. Kanji's mother already kinda knows you so you have an advantage. Just be yourself and you'll do fine." Rise-chan told me.

"She's probably worried about Kanji and his feelings more than her own." Yu-sempai pointed out. "If you ease her mind about that it'll go better."

"Thank you, both of you." I told them. Right then it started raining harder and the two of them had to go inside. I slightly jogged the rest of the way to Kanji's house and when I knocked on the door his mother answered it.

"Good evening Naoto-kun." She greeted me. "Come on inside and out of the rain."

"Thank you Tatsumi-san. And thank you for inviting me to dinner as well." I said putting my umbrella up and taking my shoes off. I didn't have to worry about any bags since I had Yakushiji-san deliver them here earlier.

"You're welcome. It should be done in about 10 minutes. You can wait in the living room with Kanji if you like." So I walked into the room and saw Kanji knitting something on the couch.

"Ow! Dammit!" He yelled suddenly.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just trying to learn this new knitting technique I read online." He said before pulling out a bandage from his pants pocket. "Heh, reminds me when I was younger, I always had about 7 band-aids on my fingers."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." I said sitting down next to him. The storm outside was getting worse, but I wasn't too worried about it. "What are you trying to make anyway?"

"I'm learning how to make small knit hats as accessories for the dolls I make. I tried every other way I knew how to try and make one, but I couldn't. So I had to look up how to."

"That's interesting. And it's always good to improve your craft." I told him. After that we talked until Kanji's mother came in with three bowls of noodles. I have to say it was really good. I was about to comment on it when suddenly a loud thunder-clap shook the house and the power went out.

"Thank you Marie." Kanji said sarcastically as he put his bowl down.

"Kanji, it's no use blaming the weather girl, she doesn't actually control the weather." His mother countered and the two of us had to hold back a laugh. "I'll go get the generator."

"But Ma, it's still broken from last time."

"You're right about that. And we're out of candles too."

"I could fix the generator for you, if you have a toolbox that is." I suggested.

"Are you sure dear?" Kanji's mother asked me.

"Yes, I have experience in fixing them since the one at my house goes out from time to time."

"Okay then, follow me." She said getting up and walking down the hall. I followed her towards the back of the house and into the cellar. She took out a small crank flashlight and we found our way to the generator. "The toolbox is still on top of it from last time." She told me.

"Thank you." I said back as I rolled up my sleeves and pulled out my penlight for more precision. I found the problem quickly, a misaligned belt, and fixed it. I then proceeded to flip a switch and the lights in the cellar lit up.

"That was might impressive, you sure know how to handle yourself." Kanji's mother said lauding my skills. "But since we're down here already I feel I need to talk to you about this trip you're taking my son on."

"Okay then, what do you want to know?" I asked her hoping it was something I could answer.

"Can you protect him? Not physically, because I know you'll be in a little danger from time to time, but emotionally."

"What do you mean? Kanji is a very stong individual."

"That may be true, but this is his first real romantic relationship with someone, and he really likes you." I felt a small blush creep up on me, but I continued on.

"Tatsumi-san, I feel I'm in the same position as well. I'm not used to having these types of feelings for someone like Kanji and that person having them back. All I can promise is that he'll come back in one piece and that I'll try my best not to hurt him."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm glad you have a realistic look on your relationship, that'll serve you well. But I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kanji, be careful and use protection." The blush came back harder after that.

"We haven't even kissed each other yet." I said and she chuckled.

"Hm, that's the same thing Kanji said. Maybe you two are more in syne than I thought."


	7. Chapter 7

Persona 4: Overseas Romance Chapter 7

**Kanji POV**

I woke up the night before we left because I had to take a piss. It was still raining cats and dogs outside and that wasn't helping me out at all. So I hurried to the bathroom and did my business. On the way back to my room I noticed the hall clock said 11:55.

"Man I need ta' learn not to drink so much before bed so I don't keep wakin' up like this. Especially since we need to get up at 5." I mumbled to myself not realizing an important fact. I opened my door and walked over to my bed, but I had a weird feeling, kinda like I was being watched. I turned around and looked at my room not noticing anything out of place until...

"Achoo!" I heard someone sneeze. I immediately grabbed my desk chair and rushed towards the sound.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I started to swing it. But in the middle of my backswing a lightning bolt struck and lit up my room revealing that the person was Naoto. I adjusted my swing to miss her but unfortunately that made me fall onto my back. "Dammit that hurt."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Kanji!" Naoto said slightly flustered as she helped me up.

"It's fine, I'll live. But why are ya in my room this late at night Naoto?" I asked confused.

"Well there's not a TV in your guest room and I felt if I went into the living room I would wake your mother up." My mind was still fuzzy from sleep so I still didn't connect the dots.

"What do you watch this late at night?" I asked like a dummy.

"The Midnight Channel." Naoto said with a 'duh' tone. That's when it finally clicked.

"Oh yeah, duh." I said facepalming myself. "I guess I forgot since we're leaving tomorrow."

"That's understandable." Naoto told me. "But it's almost time." So we walked over to my TV and waited for midnight. Nothing showed up and we both exhaled a breath we didn't realize we were holding. "Well, that's a relief."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." I said and then Naoto sneezed again. "Are you feeling okay Naoto?"

"I'm fine. I think there might have been something in your cellar that affected my allergies. Is your back still okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore. Uh, you might not want to go back to the guest room if the cellar is messing with your allergies since they're connected by vents."

"I figured as much, but where else do you propose I could sleep?" Naoto asked.

"Well I got a sleeping bag in my closet. I can sleep in it and you can sleep in my bed." I suggested nonchalantly. But Naoto started blushing a deep red when I said that.

"Um Kanji, do you really think that's appropriate for how our relationship stands at the moment?" She asked kinda shakily.

"I don't see why not, it's not like we're going to be in the same bed." Though I would like it. "Just think of it like a sleepover with a friend."

"Okay, I guess that makes it fine." Naoto said. "But I'll sleep in the sleeping bag, I don't want to put you out. Plus your back too." So I pulled my sleeping bag and laid it on the floor for her. She got in and I climbed into my bed as well. "Thank you Kanji, this is very considerate of you."

"It's nothing Nao, really. I hope you sleep well."

"Same to you Kanji."

"And by the way, you look really cute in those pajamas of yours."

**Naoto POV**

I woke up precisely at 5:00 AM when my watch alarm went off. I briefly pondered why I was on the floor but then I remembered what happened last night. I especially remembered the last thing Kanji said before we fell asleep, _you look really cute in those pajamas of yours._ I stood up and wondered why in the world he would say something like that to me. I mean my pajamas are nothing special, just a white tank top and blue plaid boxer shorts, and my hair is a mess. Maybe it's just one of those things that you say when you're part of a couple. Anyway, I looked over to the bed to see Kanji laying on his stomach still asleep. So I walked over and started to try and wake him up.

"Kanji, Kanji, wake up." I said softly so as to not startle him. All he did was roll over and start mumbling.

"Five more minutes Ma, I wanna mhhm..." That didn't work so I tried holding his nose closed so he'd wake up that way. Eventually I heard a catch in his throat and he started coughing. His arms and legs started flailing around and I couldn't help laughing a bit.

"Huh what?" Kanji said finally sitting up and looking around. When he looked at me I couldn't help but laugh some more. "What's so funny?!" He asked confused. That's when I realized why he said what he did last night.

"It was cute how you were flailing your arms around, you're usually a bit more composed than that."

"Well that happens when I can't breathe. Man, I can't belive it's 5 already. Wait, did you say I looked cute?" I blushed when he asked that.

"Yes I did. I'm not used to seeing you look so vulnerable and I felt like I had to repay your compliment from last night."

"Oh, so that's why. You know Naoto, you don't have ta say things like that if you don't mean it." He thinks I'm just saying things to be nice?

"But I did mean it Kanji. I'm not just going to say things that aren't true." I said a bit perturbed. And then Kanji's eyes went wide.

"Wait! That's not what I meant! I wasn't calling ya a liar." He said backpedaling. Maybe I was a bit harsh on him.

"I think we both need to calm down. We're both tired and blowing a small misunderstanding up to unneeded proportions." I said calmly and Kanji swung his legs over so he was sitting on his bed.

"I agree, and I'm sorry. See, I told you I don't have a filter on my brain." He said and that got me to smile a little. "So um, are we good?"

"Yes, we are good. Though I thought our first fight would be a bit different."

"Heh, you're callin' that a fight? I've said worse things to Ma that haven't started a fight." Kanji said with a straight face. At least for a few seconds. "Wait, that came out wrong."

"I got the idea though. So, I'm going to go get dressed and then eat some breakfast. Do you care to join me?"

"Yeah, do you like corn flakes. 'cause that's all we got."

"That should do well." I said. But then I remembered something else. "Kanji, your mother said something to me last night." Before I continued he already knew what I was going to say.

"Yeah, she said that ta me too. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine, she's just being a mother. Though it brings up an interesting question."

"And that is?" It's not like I could back down now, I just wanted to know.

"Kanji, have you ever been kissed?" Surprisingly he didn't freak out when I asked that.

"Nope, but thanks for asking. But you know that means I have to ask too."

"I know. And yes I have, by a girl no less."

"She thought you were a dude right?"

"Yes, I helped her find her father and she just did it without thinking."

"Man, that sucks. Well I'll make sure our first kiss is more special, considering we get that far that is."

"That's very considerate of you Kanji." I said as my stomach grumbled. "Maybe we should eat first before getting dressed." I said and we both laughed. I have a good feeling about this trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Just to let it be known, after this chapter I'll be taking a break for a month or so. So see you then.**

Persona 4: Overseas Romance Chapter 8

**Kanji POV**

When me and Naoto got to the train station we saw Yu-sempai sitting on a bench so we walked over and started talking to him.

"I see you got here early so you and Kanji can exchange the ring without Rise-chan noticing, smart thinking." Naoto noted.

"Yeah, but she called like five minutes ago saying she left her house, so do you have it?"

"Right here sempai, my ma even asked if it was mine." I answered handing it to him.

"Thanks Kan-achoo!" Yu-sempai sneezed as he took the ring. Naoto and I just chuckled at that because of last night. "Sorry about that, allergies I guess." We chuckled again. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just something that happened last night." I said not realizing what I had implied.

"Well, that was fast." Yu-sempai said completely straight faced. Naoto pulled her hat over her face and blushed when he said that.

"S-sempai, it's not like that." She said slowly. "We just simply attempted to watch the Midnight Channel together last night."

"Oh. You guys didn't see anything did you?"

"Not a thing." I told him so Naoto could regain her composure. About that time Rise-chan came walking up.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked before looking at Naoto. "What's wrong with you Naoto-kun?"

"Just a misunderstanding." She answered. But then she had a question of her own.

"Why did you bring so many suitcases here Rise-chan, they all can't be Yu-sempai's"

"Didn't Yu tell you?"

"Of course I told myself." Yu joked, but it kinda fell flat. "Okay, I admit that was a bad one. Anyways, I told Kanji but he must have forgot to tell you that Rise is coming with me to the United States where I'm going to college."

"Yeah, it's gonna be so great! We'll live in the same building and see each other every day, and I won't get followed by fans for a while since I'm not a huge idol over there." Rise said cheerfully.

"Well I'm happy for you two." Naoto said with a genuine smile. "But we need to get going. Tell everyone that we'll miss them."

"And tell Ted if I find any of his fur in my room I will use his bear suit for fabric." I don't need him taking random pictures of my stuff and sending it to people while I'm gone."

"Will do." Yu said and the four of us shared a hug before Naoto and I stepped onto the train that led to the airport. It was kinda a long ride so I nodded off and wondered what the airport would look like.

**Naoto POV**

After about half and hour on the train I fell asleep since I was still a little tired. When I woke up though my head was resting on Kanji's shoulder and his head was resting on my head. I had also wrapped my arms around his chest in my sleep. I could feel the blush coming up into my face but before I could move the train's PA system kicked in.

_Next stop, Oshima Airport. Please be ready to depart in five minutes. Once again, next stop is Oshima Airport in five minutes._

The announcement was loud enough that it woke Kanji up and when he opened his eyes he looked over to me and smiled.

"Man, I love dreams like this." He said as he put his arms around me and brought my body closer to his chest. "Why can't real life be like this?" I have to admit it was comforting having him hold me like that but I felt obligated to tell him the truth.

"Um Kanjji, this is real life. We're about to get off the train that's taking us to the airport." I told him but he wasn't listening.

"Yeah right, if this was real I wouldn't be able to do this." He responded as he kissed my cheek.

"Kanji! We're in public!" I said elbowing him in the stomach. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I figured that if I hurt him he would realize he wasn't dreaming.

"Ow! Damn it that hurt!" He yelled. "Wait, if that hurt me... Oh crap. Naoto I'm so sorry, I didn't, well I mean I did, but-" I cut him off by placing my finger on his mouth.

"It's understandable. I mean it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

"Then why'd you elbow me?"

"So you'd realize that you weren't in a dream."

"Oh. Man I have a bad habit of doing that you know?"

"I have noticed a pattern. But it's not that bad of a problem to have." I told him to try and comfort him since I have trouble sleeping myself sometimes as well. I felt it was working until we both realized everyone on the train saw our little scene. Granted it was only 3 people, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. So we quickly got off the train with our bags and walked into the airport.

"Hm, would have thought it would be bigger." Kanji mused as we stood in line to check through security. As I expected one of Kanji's suitcases caused some problems when it went through the x-ray machine.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to get out of line to explain what this is." The security agent told Kanji.

"Okay." Kanji said slightly confused, but still complying. "Oh that. That's my sewing machine."

"Really?" The agent asked.

"Yeah, my mother gave it to me for my birthday last year. Is there going to be a problem getting it onto the plane?"

"There shouldn't be, just making sure it wasn't something dangerous." And with that we passed on and got in line for the metal detector. Kanji took out his earings and took off his belt and passed with ease. I took off my hat and jacket but the machine still went off for me. I was confused since I didn't have my binder on and left my gun at home to be delivered later. Another security agent came out with a metal detecting wand and started waving it around my body. It started beeping when it moved to my right leg and that's when I remembered that I had a back-up knife inside my pants. Without thinking I bent down and pulled it out and then proceeded to be tackled by the security agent.

"Why do you have that?!" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Because I am a police officer." I said calmly. "Kanji, get my ID out of my back pocket to show her.

"Uh, sure. What side?" Kanji asked.

"Left." So he bent down and reached into my pocket. He grabbed my wallet but had some trouble getting it out since the pocket was small and his hand his big.

"Sorry about that Nao, I wasn't trying to cop a feel or anything like that." He said as he handed my wallet to the security agent.

"I figured as much, but thanl you for saying that anyway." I said back. A few seconds later the security agent got off of me and I stood up.

"It looks like your story checks out, but you know you can't take that knife on the plane right?" She asked.

"I understand. If you can, could you have it sent to this address?" I asked handing her a business card of mine. "And may I say you are doing a wonderful job here."

"Thank you, and I'll see what I can do. Now go on, everyone else wants to get on the plane too." So Kanji and I walked over to the boarding section. As we walked Kanji put his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

"That was pretty nice of you not to tell her off for tacklin' you." He said.

"Well it's her job." I said. Then I had a thought. I stuck my hand into Kanji's back right pocket as we walked.

"Couldn't resist could you?" He asked amused.

"Fair is fair, isn't it?" I tried to say with a straight face, but we both ended up laughing. But I am going to have to make up for that cheek kiss somehow.


End file.
